


Switcheroo

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader has a devil fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: You decide it's finally time to reveal your devil fruit power to the crew. Not by telling them of course, but by pranking them.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Kudos: 7





	Switcheroo

"Join my crew!"

"Sure." Luffy hollered excitedly at your reply. You tucked your arrows back into your quiver but kept your bow handy. The Marines might have lost you and the Straw Hats, but who knows what else lurked in the forest that you just escaped through. Climbing aboard the Straw Hat's ship, you were met with grins on all the crew members faces (except Zoro, who looked rather stern and broody).

"Thanks for helping us back there," Nami said. "What made you decide to fight with us?"

"To be honest, I've been looking for you guys for a while. Your lives seem so exciting, and I always wanted to be a pirate anyway." You felt your lips curl into an enormous smile now that the reality of the situation had sunk in. You were finally a Straw Hat!

"Alright! Time to set sail!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" You all shouted.

———————————————————

You had just finished whittling your 38th arrow of the day. Blowing off the shavings, you thought about the past month of your new life as a pirate. Life was consistently hectic, with everyone either fighting Marines, weathering storms, or making sure Luffy doesn't eat their food. The past few days on the ship, however, had been serenely quiet.

...Too quiet.

"Time to spice things up a little," you thought to yourself, smirk blooming on your face. Looking around the ship, you saw Luffy perched on the figurehead, Usopp making hot sauce bombs, Robin and Nami reading, Zoro training in the back of the ship, Chopper testing various herbs, and Sanji fishing. "Switch." You flicked your wrist, and suddenly, you heard a yelp come from Zoro.

"Zoro?! What happened?!" Chopper called, rushing to his side. He gasped once he saw the issue.

"I...I don't know...!" The rest of the crew followed and huddled around Zoro, trying to see what had happened. except for Luffy who was still sitting on the figurehead.

"Hey guys?!" He called out. "Why can't I stretch?!" Everyone's head swiveled around to see their captain futilely attempting to stretch backwards and grab the ship's mast. Luffy eventually reached too far, losing his balance and falling onto the deck. You suppressed your smile, keeping on a look of shock.

"Luffy! Be careful!" Chopper ran over to Luffy, allowing you to step closer and see what exactly had happened to Zoro. His arms had become stretched out and noodle-like, just like Luffy's would be if he had used his powers. Zoro stared in confusion at his arms, while Usopp ran around like a headless chicken.

"What could be causing this?" Sanji said, looking to Robin for an answer. Robin's eyebrows were knit with confusion as she tried to recall anything of use.

"I'm not sure. I've never read anything about people losing their devil fruit powers before...perhaps there's an intruder?" Robin said.

"Alright everyone!" Nami yelled. "Split up and check the ship for anything suspicious! Luffy and Zoro, stick together until we figure out what happened!" With that, everyone dispersed, steeling their nerves for whatever awaited them.

"Hey Luffy, how do I get my arms back to normal?" You heard Zoro ask as you walked away. Hiding around the corner to keep listening, you saw Luffy shrug.

"I dunno, I just do it."

"THAT DOESN'T HELP ME, IDIOT!"

"Just do it like this," Luffy gestured, holding his arms out. Zoro did the same, but nothing happened. "Yeah but do it like I am."

"I AM!" As Zoro gestured one more time, you whispered.

"Switch." Suddenly, Zoro's arms were back to normal.

"Hey, looks like it worked."

"No, you weren't doing it right. It was more like this," Luffy said, stretching his arms out only to retract them again. "HEY WAIT! I HAVE MY POWERS BACK!" Everyone came running back onto the deck at the exclamation of their captain.

"Interesting," Robin said, putting a hand to her chin. "Zoro, do you have any powers?" He attempted to stretch, and nothing happened.

"Don't think so."

"That was weird," you said, feigning obliviousness. "Wonder what happened."

"I don't know, but we should still be careful..." Usopp said. "Whoever did it could still be on the ship!" Sanji waved a hand and wandered back into the kitchen.

"Make sure to keep Luffy out," he said. "I'm making the one-month anniversary dinner for (Y/n)."

"Mmm...Dinner..." Luffy began to instantly salivate at the thought, and you all had to hold him back from entering the kitchen.

———————————————————

After a few games of tag, Luffy had been sufficiently entertained, resorting to taking a nap. Finally, you were able to relax. Passing by the kitchen window on the way to your lawn chair, you saw Sanji working with a variety of dishes.

"Looks like he could use a hand," you thought, a devious smile coming to your face. Sitting down on your lawn chair, you waited a few minutes then whispered. "Switch." After hearing nothing from Robin, you looked at her, seeing that she hadn't noticed anything.

"I'm gonna see how Sanji is doing. Do you guys want more drinks?" You offered. Nami and Robin both nodded and thanked you, and you picked up the tray and headed into the kitchen. Once the door was shut behind you, you heard Sanji call out from the stove.

"Hey Robin, thanks for the extra hands in the kitchen! It's been a real help. Though I'm not sure how you can see exactly where I need them while you've been outside." You noticed the numerous hands that Sanji had sprouting from him, holding various spices or kitchen tools.

"Sanji," you said, which made him turn around. "I'm not Robin."

"Oh, I'm sorry, (Y/n) my sweet!" Sanji said, twirling around towards you, the extra hands continuing to do what they were doing before. "Robin just suddenly started helping, so I thought it was her who walked in. I'm so sorry for mistaking you for her!"

"Oh, no it's fine. I'm just not sure if she's the one helping you. Those hands don't look like hers." you paused, looking at the noticeably paler hands. Sanji finally took a look at the hands that he was surrounded by.

All of the hands suddenly disappeared, the objects they were holding clattering to the floor. Sanji's mouth was gaping with shock. He looked at his own hands, deep in thought, and out of nowhere another hand sprouted from his wrist. He shrieked at his newfound power and it went away. The rest of the crew rushed inside at the sound of Sanji's yelp.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"It happened again. I think Sanji has your powers, Robin," you said. Robin's eyes went wide, and she crossed her arms in an attempt to use her powers. Her eyebrows gradually knit together as she struggled to summon her powers. A look of worry was present when she confirmed your statement.

"(Y/n) is right. I don't have my devil fruit powers."

"Whoever this intruder is, we need to find them quick!" Usopp exclaimed, trembling with fright. "Who knows what they'll do next!"

Everyone split up once more, trying to find an intruder that wasn't really there. After some time, you found yourself in the girls' cabin. Making sure you were alone, you whispered, "Switch." Coming back out onto the deck, you heard Robin yell out that she had her powers back.

"That's good," Luffy said. "Now Sanji can make dinner again!"

———————————————————

Once Sanji called out that dinner was ready, you switched Luffy's powers to Usopp.

"That'll teach him not to steal food from across the table," you thought, taking your seat for dinner. The spread of food was amazing, with pastas and seafood that Sanji knew you especially liked. "Thank you Sanji!" You exclaimed, hugging him tightly, inadvertently making him melt at your touch.

"You're welcome, my sweet!"

"Let's dig in!" Luffy shouted, trying to stretch to reach the meat. "GUYS I LOST MY POWERS AGAIN!" The rest of the crew nearly dropped their utensils, looking around for an intruder.

"Wait!" Chopper said. "In every case so far, the devil fruit powers were given to someone without powers. So, who has Luffy's powers now?"

"I don't think it's me," Zoro said. "When I had them, I just swung my swords once and they stretched. I'm reaching for that plate and I'm not stretching."

"Okay," Chopper said. "Sanji, (Y/n), Usopp, and Nami, reach for a plate you can't get to." You all complied, and Usopp was the only one who stretched. He took one look at his arm and passed out cold. Chopper screamed, running to Usopp and trying to shake him awake. At this point, you couldn't contain your laughter any longer, and you doubled over in your chair, clutching your stomach in an attempt to stop your guffaws. No one else was laughing. They just stared at you in confusion.

"I—I'm sorry guys, this was just," you wheezed, wiping the tears away. "This was just too funny!" You continued to laugh. Once you calmed down enough, Chopper had gotten Usopp to wake up. "I have a confession to make. All the powers changing? That was me—"

Immediately, a sword appeared at your throat.

"Switch them back." Zoro said gruffly.

"Woah woah woah, okay!" You said, hands up. "Switch." Luffy confirmed that he had his powers back, but Zoro didn't remove the sword from your throat.

"Explain yourself."

"I ate the Switch Switch fruit," you said, hands still up in defense. "It lets me switch around people's devil fruit powers." Luffy put a hand on Zoro's arm, wordlessly telling him to drop his sword down. Zoro did.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Luffy said.

"It didn't really come up until now," you said. It dawned on you that maybe pranks weren't the best way to tell everyone about your special skills. "And I wanted to be recognized for my archery, not my powers." Luffy silently sat back down in his seat. "I—I'm really sorry for the trouble I caused." The captain began to eat, ignoring the apologies.

"Well? Are you guys gonna eat? We need to celebrate (Y/n)'s anniversary of being a Straw Hat!" Everyone grinned, sitting back down and eating like nothing had happened. Nami grabbed you by the arm gently, getting your attention.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, okay? Luffy obviously forgives you and we all love you too much to hold a grudge. So have fun tonight!" You smiled and nodded, joining in to chow down with your family.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't 100% love how this turned out but oh well. At least it's done lol  
> Zoro with Luffy's powers is truly terrifying and I cannot stress enough how much it would disturb me if it was canon. Sanji with Robin's powers would be kickass because I mean. extra leg. and he deserves the help in the kitchen. Usopp with Luffy's powers...? hmmmmm idk he'd have built in slingshot arms i guess


End file.
